House of Season 2!
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: It's a new year, a fresh start, for Nina and the rest of the gang in the Anubis house. All was well, until someone dies. After a shocking discovery about said death, Will the Sibuna's unravel the real story? And will Nina and Fabian ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own House of Anubis! **

Nina's Pov

_I can do this. I can do this. _I repeated to myself. I stood outside Anubis House ready for another year. I stood gripping the bronze door knob, debating if I should use my key from last year or knock. This may not sound like a lot to you but, If I use the key then it will seem like I kept Anubis in mind when I packed it. Or, it may be a little too casual for the first day. On the other hand, if I knock it might seem like I forgot about Anubis when I packed and forgot my key. But, it might be okay. Maybe they changed the locks! Oh my god what if the changed the locks so I would come back?

Am I even welcome here anymore? Who's to say Victor won't kick me back out as soon as I step through the door because I ruined his little society of his? Maybe I should knock, then if nobody answers in… ten seconds let's say, I'll use the key. At this point the key was probably leaving marks in my hand I was holding onto it so tightly. I raised my hand and knocked softly three times _knock! knock!knock! _then, I started to count in my head _one, two, three-_ before I could get to _four _the door swung open to very excited Amber. Her faced looked like it was a plastered into a huge plastic-surgery smile.

"Nina!" she squealed pouncing towards me to give me one a her death hugs

"Amber!" I squealed back, giving her a hug

She was all squeezy and happy when she stopped squeezing and pushed me off

"Nina! How dare you?" she asked, looking very serious

_Had I done something? _I asked myself

"What?" I asked

"You came here and didn't tell me about your boyfriend!" she squealed and started bouncing up and down

"Boyfriend? Amber, I don't have boyfriend" I smirked

"Oh, that's awful! Why did you break-up?" she asked

"I never had a boyfriend, Amber" I chuckled

"Fabian never asked? I'm going to kill that boy!" she stampeded out of the entrance way to the boy's hall revealing what she had been covering up; The house I had been missing for the past two months, completely unchanged.

I pulled the bag I had carried with me on the plane, my red suitcase with the black trim, behind me as I stepped into the house. All of the sudden, I hear a muffled yell;

"Fabian! You are such wimp! And, a liar! You said you would ask her over the summer!" _Amber_ I thought to myself

"Amber!" _Fabian _I thought to myself, just thinking he was thinking about asking me out, gave my goose bumps "No! I can't!" he yelled back

"Yes you can! She's in the foyer!" Amber yelled back, I looked around; nobody else was in the foyer! I bit down on my lip and studied my luggage tag as if it were stating the meaning of life. I didn't want him to know I was listening in on his conversation/argument with Amber. Then, I heard a door slam in not too far away and I swear, my heart skipped a beat.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked out of the corner of my eye (I was still pretending to be focused on my Gap luggage tag I got three years ago). Fabian was walking towards me a he rubbed his hands together and coughed "Ah hem"

My head "shot up" I smiled at him and there he was. I straightened up and smiled so big my ears could feel it.

"Hey" I said, my hands quivering

"Hi" he smiled

"How was your summer?" I asked, small talk is all I could think of

"Great" Obviously he didn't get the whole small talk thing

"Anything interesting happen?" I asked

"Um… yeah, I did a lot of thinking…" he trailed off

"Thinking? About what?" I asked

"Oh, well, you see… I was, well I" his words just tumbled out all wrong "I was at home and… I thought… maybe, um… it's okay if you don't but…" just before he said whatever he was trying to say

"Nina! I heard you were back! How was your summer?" _Mara, I love you but, did you have to spread the love now? _I thought to myself

"Oh, great Mara, it was fun" _Yeah, you get a boring generic answer for interrupting my future boyfriend from speaking _After I thought that though, I thought it was a kind of funny so I kind of giggled. It was a very awkward for all of us after I finished my little giggle fit because it sounded like I was laughing at my answer which wasn't funny at all.

"So…" my voice trailed "Anybody up for helping me unpack?" I asked casually

"House Meeting!" Trudy called from living room

"I guess it'll have to wait" I said as I began to shuffle to the living room

I sat down on the very comfy chair and asked;

"What's this about, Trudy?"

"Let me wait for the others to come" A few minutes later, the others came in and sat on the couch or the floor

"Okay" Trudy started "As you may have noticed, Victor is not here right now. This is because sadly, and this is a tragedy, he passed away over the summer"

The whole room was silent, I knew too much. This was bound to happen after the elixir ran out but, I didn't want to admit it. I felt like this was my entire fault. Although, he was supposed to die, years ago, far before any of us were born. So, I couldn't decide how to feel. I wasn't sad or happy. I was just confused. I could tell the rest of the Sibunas felt the same way because they all looked very guilty. The only innocent people in the room were Mara, Trudy and Mick. They just had a blank/sad look on their faces.

"How did he die?" Mara asked

"He… died of old age" she had no idea how right she was

**I'll update when I can! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's Pov

Great! I'm here for 15 minutes and somebody died? I thought this would be a normal year!

"Nina?" Trudy asked through, probably fake, sniffles

"Yes Trudy?" I asked

"There's a letter on Victor's old desk in his office. Can you go grab it for me?" she asked right before she let out a big blow of snott in her sleeve. The awkward part was, nobody even looked the slightest bit harmed by Victor passing away. They looked like they were almost a little bit relieved that they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

"Sure Trudy" I patted her back and smiled at her because, well, I felt bad for her. This house was her whole life. And if someone leaves or passes away, it's going to affect her the most.

I walked out of the room and quietly closing the door so I wouldn't disturb Trudy

I skipped up the stairs, not even making a noise, and down the hall. I stopped at Victor's door frame. Every time I had ever gone in here was to uncover what Victor was hiding and to hide from him. It felt odd not having to hide or sneak around.

I opened the door and shuffled slowly into his old office. It was unchanged; practically untouched from the last time I was in there.

I wondered over the desk that sat in the middle of the room and looked on top of it. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing but pens in a brown cup, a calendar and Cobiert. He remained in the same place, I bet it was probably on Victor's will to make sure Cobiert remained the same.

_There was no letter_ I realized. I opened one of the drawers and started riffling through it but, at the bottom, there was two letters. I picked them out of the drawer and read the first one. On the front of it said;

"To House Members"

It was sealed with a black crow ink stamp with the word "remembrance" on it

I looked at the other and this one scared me. It was addressed;

"To The Chosen One"

After I handed the letter to Trudy that was addressed "To House Members" I stampeded back up the stairs. I was dying to know what was inside my letter. I must have made quite a lot of noise though, because Fabian came rushing out of the room;

"Nina are you alright? I thought you fell down the stairs!" His face started to change back to it's usual color when he asked "What have you got there?" pointing towards the letter I had in my hand

I fanned myself, signaling for him to come here. I grabbed his wrist when he came close enough and pulled him up the stairs and into my room.

"You know a simple 'follow me' would have sufficed" he chuckled

I sat down on my bare bed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down without hesitation. Once he was settled, I handed him the letter. His eyes grew big as he read the cover;

"Who's this from?" he asked

"Victor" I whispered

"You mean, he wrote this before he…" he didn't even need to finish the sentence before I started nodding

"What does it say?" he asked marveling at the closed letter

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet" I said sheepishly

"Let's open it" he smiled

"Okay, on three" I smiled back at him

"One" he said

"Two" I said

"Three!" he and I began tearing through the seal on it, the seal popped off and we slowly opened it;

"It's all hieroglyphics! How are we going to read this?" I asked

"How did he know what all of this meant?" Fabian asked

"I don't know…" then, I realized what this meant. I put my right hand over my right eye and said "Sibuna"

He smiled and put his hand over his eye and said "Sibuna" And the search starts again…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own House of Anubis**

Nina's Pov

I didn't know how to say it but, I was kind of glad there was a new mystery. I mean, I'd come to think that there was no such thing as a "normal year" anyway here at Anubis.

Fabian and I sat in my room on my bare bed, me with my laptop and he was looking over my shoulder. Usually, I hate it when somebody reads over you but, I just loved the invigorating feel of his smooth breathing traveling across my neck and on my shoulder blade causing me to get goose bumps all up my upper arms.

"Well, why don't you look up…. Hieroglyphic Dictionary?" he asked, making the hair on my neck stand up

"Alright" I breathed out

I typed it into Google then got a million results. I just clicked onto the top one. The first digital page was words that started with "a".

"It's going to take forever to look through all of these!" I moaned

"Yeah, well… Oh! How about we check in the attic? Remember the book case the dictionary we used last year was on? There was a ton of dictionaries on it! There's bound to be _one_ in Hieroglyphic one up there!" Fabian was getting excited about this too, I could tell.

"How about we check tonight? Same old time?" I asked

"Sure" he smiled "Should we tell the others?" he asked

"No" I was DYING to know what he was trying to tell me, if we were alone, chances are, he would tell me "We don't we do it alone this year?" I asked

"Sure!" he was beaming

"See you there" I smiled "Now, I think we should get down there. Supper's any minute now" I got up, he followed

We raced down the stairs when, stupid me, tripped on the third step to the ground and fell onto the floor, hitting me knee on the way down.

Fabian stopped in his tracks then, ran down the last of the steps and kneeled down next to me.

"Nina! Are you hurt?' he asked, looking me in the eye

"Yeah, I hurt me knee. Probably leave a bruise but, I'll be fine" I attempted but it hurt really badly so, I grabbed onto Fabian's shoulder and he helped me to the kitchen table. With one hand, he pulled out a chair for me and helped me down.

Jerome walked in and he had I stupid smirk on his face.

"How did she hurt herself?" he asked

"I tripped on the stairs" I said shamefully

"Wait, let me get this straight, the great fearless chosen one hurts herself by tripping?" he burst out into laughter

"I wouldn't laughing Jerome" Fabian said "I could tell everyone about the time when we were younger and went camping and you thought it would be funny to poke the bees nest from on the tree branch-"

"Fabian! Okay! I get it!" Jerome yelled

"And I have a lot more stories Jerome" Fabian smirked

Jerome pounded out of the room and attempted to slam the swinging door

"Thanks Fabian" I smiled

"Oh by the way, I've been meaning to tell you" Fabian started, and my heart sank, _This could be it!_ I thought "Last year when people started calling me 'Fabes' again, thanks for actually calling me by my real name. Although, why did you keep calling me 'Fabian'?" he asked

"Oh" that was a let down "Well, I like the name to Fabian. It sounds pretty" I said with a smile

""Fabian' sounds pretty?" he laughed

"Yeah" I admitted "Other names like 'Nina' are all boring. 'Fabian' is a really good name, it has a good ring to it" I said

"Nina is a beautiful name" he smiled

"Thank you" okay, that made me melt. I mean, you probably could have scooped me up and put me in a bottle

"I'm really looking forward to tonight" he said

"Me to" I smiled, for more reasons then research

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own House of Anubis!**

Nina's Pov

I lay in bed watching my digital clock tick from minute to minute. We were meeting at midnight and there was only ten minutes until it would not seem like I was looking forward to much to this to go. You see, I figure, if you get somewhere late (unless your famous) your considered rude. If you're too early, you're trying to hard so, that gives you the five minutes before the time you're supposed to meet when you should arrive. You see, it's very technical.

So, basically, it was 15 too. I turned and looked at the ceiling. You see, usually I sleep before a meeting so I'm not totally swamped in the morning but I couldn't sleep! Could you sleep if you were in my position? I think not!

So, I was all relaxed then, I heard;

"Nina!" I was Fabian whispering from the door frame "I know we usually meet in a couple minutes but I figure with your knee all bruised it might take us a little longer to get up the steps"

"Um… sure, just give me a minute, I'm going to the bathroom" I whispered back

I got out of the bed and limped my way to the bathroom. I locked the door and limped infront of the mirror. I looked into the mirror and I nearly screamed! This is why I usually got ready _before _I met Fabian. I quickly combed my hair and put it up in a bun, brushed my teeth and splashed the color back into my face with some water. I limped back out the door and back to Fabian.

"Ready know?" he chuckled

"Yes" I began to limp to the attic when Fabian grabbed my arm and put it on his shoulder and put his hand around my waist and he began to help me walk again.

It was such a simple gesture yet, such a nice one. He walked me to the attic door and pulled the bobby pin out of my hair for me. He unlocked the door and helped me up the steps, holding me closer as we went up.

Although, when I got up there, I saw a blanket with a pillow next to one of the smaller bookcases. And, all around the attic were lit lanterns.

"What's all this?" I asked

"Oh, well I couldn't exactly sleep and I figured you can't walk very well so I put a blanket, I knew you would sit on the bare floor, near the small bookcase. Then, I put lanterns up so we could see better" I could see his blush under the lamp light.

"Thank you, it was a very sweet gesture" I smiled

"It's too much, isn't it?" his face fell

"No!" I assured him "I just feel bad you had to do all this work well I… slept" okay, maybe it was a bit much but nobody ever did something like that for me!

"No problem" he smiled "You need help sitting down?" he asked

"Sure" I was dying for him to hold me again

He raveled his arms around me, knelt down and helped me sit. I mean, you'd think a bruised knee wouldn't hurt so bad but, I think I dented my knee cap when I fell!

I began looking through the books and Fabian looked at the books only around five feet away. I pulled out an old blue book that had a symbol on it that looked like a bird, almost a dead copy of Cobiert.

I opened the book and flipped to the first page and read (well, skimmed) over something about the Cup of Ankh. I flipped pages and then, I saw the scariest thing in the whole world. It was a picture or a female pharaoh that looked **exactly** like me.

**Please review! Last chapter, I only got 3 reviews! Remember! Don't just tell me what you like about the story, tell me what you don't like about it! It will really help and will be VERY appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's Pov

"Fabian!" I whisper shouted "Fabian!" at that his head whipped around from the book he was looking through and crawled over to me

"Look at this!" I pointed to the book

Once he was close enough, he held one of the lanterns up so he could read. The expression on his face went from just an average Fabian smile to pure amazement.

"Is this you?" he asked

"Did you really just ask that?" I chuckled

"I mean, it looks a lot like you" he blushed "Anyway, what's the caption say?" he asked

"It says; _Pharaoh Nathalia Mutankhama, one of the few female pharaohs of Egypt, swore that a descendent of her blood line will be the only one able to piece back together the Cup of Ankh although, there are no known descendants in the Country of Egypt. Mutankhama was never wed although, some believe she traveled up the Mediterranean to Spain and had a child before returning to Egypt"_ I paused

"What?" Fabian asked

"I'm part Spanish" I whispered

"You know what this means?" he asked "You are the descendent of Mutankhama! You must be the chosen one because of you blood line!"

"That's great, except for one thing" I said

"What?" he asked

"How does this help our search?" I asked

"I don't know yet but, it will. I know it" he nodded

"Okay, well, I'm going back to bed. This detective/Pharaoh descendent/chosen one/ foreign exchange student is beat" he laughed

"Alright" he said "I'm going to stay up here for a little while, read a little more" he whispered

"Don't lose to mush sleep over this" I said "Can you help me back to my room?" I asked

"Sure" he got up and then hoisted me up

He guided me back down the stairs and to my room. He then helped to my bed and put the covers over me.

"Wait" he said

"Hmm?" I murmured

"How am I going to get back into the attic?" he asked

"Take the bobby pin" I was only half awake so it probably sounded like "tak th boybin"

He reached into my hair that was askew all over the pillow around my head like a mane. He pulled the pin out gently and tiptoed off, right before I fell asleep…

My alarm went off and it only felt like I had been asleep for five minutes so, I hit the snooze although, Amber didn't seem to like that very much;

"Nina! Get up! You'll be late for your first day back in classes!" she shook my back until I finally got up and limp-shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly half dried my hair and put on makeup then my uniform. I walked down the stairs and limped to the table and sat down. Then, I realized something;

"Where's Fabian?" I asked

Everybody was there but Fabian

"We thought you knew" Patricia said

Oh my god! I started to laugh when I realized where Fabian was. I got up and struggled back up the stairs and back into the attic to find Fabian passed out, surrounded by books. He must have fallen asleep while reading because his hand was still in a green leather-clasped book as if it were holding a page. His hair was all messy and he was spread out all over the floor. I knelt next to him and shook his shoulder and whispered;

"Fabian! Wake up" nothing, then I got a little louder "Fabian! Wake up!" and still, nothing so, I yelled into his ear "FABIAN! WAKE UP!" then, he shot up, hitting my head in the process

"Oww" I moaned

"It's sorry!" he laughed

"It's okay, no harm, no foul" I laughed

"You sure your okay?" he asked smiling

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you spend all night here?" I asked

"I guess so" he chuckled

"Did you find anything about the symbols?" I asked

"Yeah, I did. I have the translation somewhere…" he started riffling through the stacks of books and papers that surrounded us. He must have found what he was looking for because he pulled a piece of paper out of a red book and let out an "ah ha!" He handed me a piece of paper in his handwriting and I began to read it;

"_Sing a song a true feeling to whom you love at midnight, alone under the tears of glass. The path will be lit if the song fits" _

"What does that mean?" I asked

"He wants you to sing a song that means something at midnight under the chandelier and it has to say something to whoever you love" he yawned as if it were nothing "The thing is" he started "Who do you love?" My heart sank


	6. Chapter 6

**This is any Authors note, please read!**

** Okay, I really like this story and I've gotten a lot of positive reviews. So, I am having a contest to see which song Nina will sing to Fabian! Review to THIS "chapter" which song you think will fit Nina's situation best. I will draw the name randomly out of a hat so, everyone has a chance! Thank you! Please review!**

** ~Grace!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nina's Pov

"Umm… You'll see?" I quickly crawled to the stairs and down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and shuffled to the school. I just had to get away from that… awkward moment… back there with Fabian. PLUS! I had to sing, yeah, SING to… Fabian! And! If I don't speak my mind, he'll know because the path or whatever won't open! What am I going to do? What am I going to sing?

Then, it hit me. I knew exactly what I was going to sing. I was going to sing about how I felt when Fabian and I were at the airport when he said good bye as he boarded his flight back to his house in Ireland. It broke my heart, and made the perfect thing to sing about.

During school I didn't pay any attention to Fabian, I didn't even sit next to him during classes. After school, I ran up to my room and broke out the old pen and paper set gran bought me I left for England and wrote;

_Fabian,_

_ Meet me in the foyer at midnight_

_ Nina_

I ran down the Fabian's room and put the note inside Fabian's laptop and went as quickly as I could up to my room and closed the door. I didn't know how I was going to pull this off without dying of embarrassment! All I could do is pray to god that nobody will wake up and watch me sing other than Fabian.

That night at supper, I didn't even look at Fabian. I couldn't bear to know what he was thinking about tonight! After I finished eating I ran back up stairs and tried to do my homework to keep my mind off of things.

Once it was time to "go to bed" I changed in the cutest pj's I owned and re-applied my make-up. Then, I waited. I waited for what seemed like 2 days as opposed to two hours. I tried humming, counting, reading to get my mind off of what was about to go down but NOTHING worked! I even tried telling myself a story that I came up with off the top of my head!

Two long hours later my heart started beating faster and faster and I walked down the hall to meet Fabian. There he was, under the chandelier, looking as cute as ever. I walked down the stairs and said;

"Hey"

"Hi" he smiled "What's this about?" he asked, holding up the note

"Um… This is about how I felt when you and I and the rest of the house were at the airport on the last day. You and I were the only ones left and you were about to board your plane back to Ireland and I forgot to tell you something…" I stopped, I couldn't say any more

"What?" he asked

"Here, this might help;

Tall, dark and superman

He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

And I hang on to every word that you say, yay

You smile and say, "How are you?"

I say, "Just fine"

I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful

He's complicated, he's irrational

But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah

Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'

He's not as bad like his reputation

I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK

I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world

And I hope you don't save some other girl

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I'll never let you go

I'm lovestruck and looking out the window

Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the call was from you

'cause I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today to save the world

I'll be around forever and ever here

I watch superman fly away

I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

La, la, la

When you come back down" my voice cracked on the last note just from pure nerves

"Well?" I asked

"I love you too" he smiled

But, one thing was wrong. There was no path that lit up, no clues, no anything. I frowned and looked around the foyer; nothing.

"What?" Fabian asked

"There's no path! Victor said that if I sang how I felt, the path will lite up! Wait, what time is it?" I asked

Fabian looked up to the grandfather clock and said;

"five after midnight"

"My clock was slow! Aw man! Now I have to do this all over again and I can't do that! I barely made it through tonight! What am I going to do? I can't-" I paused, I just realized something. I just told Fabian I loved him…

"Oh my god" I whispered breathlessly

"Hmm?" he asked

"I just told you I loved you" I smiled

"I just told you that I loved you too" Fabian said

He leaned in and I just stood there, like an idiot, and did absolutely nothing! He gently pressed his smooth pink lips onto mine and pulled his hand up and around my neck then into my hair. Once we separated he pressed his forehead to mine and we just smiled at each other, enjoying the fact that the prom wasn't just "a onetime thing".

"Nina?" he asked

"Yeah?" I smiled

"How would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked

"I'd love to" I smiled "Just remember one thing" I said

"What's that?" he asked

"Nothing to fancy, I don't want you to spend too much on me"

"You're worth it" he smiled

**Thank you for all the submissions! I'll pick the winner and put it in the next chapter when they reveal the path! Good luck to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Nina's Pov

Tonight is my dinner with Fabian and I still have no idea what I'm going to wear! I don't even know where he's taking me because he refuses to tell me! If I dress to casual, I'll look like an idiot, if I dress to formal, I'll look like an idiot! It's a double sided sword! I stood in front of my closet, well, it used to be a closet (at this point, it was more of a clothing mound), and reviewed the many choices I had.

There were skirts and tops and dresses all over the place, shoes lined (mine and Amber's) lined the floor and I wasn't even close to picking what I was going to wear!

"Amber, this is hopeless" I pleaded

"No it's not! Okay, well, skirts can be casual or formal so definitely wear a skirt. Then, wear a plain colored t-shirt that matches the skirt and dress it up with some jewelry and perfume and things… it's simple" Amber lay on her bed flipping through a magazine, not even looking up from it

"Why didn't you say that before I tore my closet apart?" I asked

"Because, if I just gave you the answer, that would be very fun would it?" she flipped the page

"Amber!" I yelled

"What?" she asked

"Next time, tell me before I go through all of this!" I laughed, I couldn't help it! I must have looked ridiculous clawing through the closets and piles!

I grabbed my favorite skirt out the pile I dubbed "Mt. Skirt", tan with little purple and pink faded flowers on it. Then I grabbed my pink camisole light gray sweater from the hill of shirts that was next to me and then I pulled out my light pink wing tips and my favorite pink/orange amethyst ring. The ring was a present from my aunt that lives out in Georgia.

"Out" I commanded to Amber

"Why?" she asked

"I have to change! Amber please, my date's in twenty minutes and I haven't even put make up yet!" I whined

"Fine, just make sure you kiss him" she smiled as she left, I just rolled my eyes

I quickly got dressed and shuffled into the bathroom down the hall. I locked the door and stood in front of the mirror. _Oh. My. God._ I thought. I looked… TERRIBLE! My hair was askew, my mascara was clouded under my eyes and my foundation had rubbed off! How was I going to fix this in ten minutes?

I decided to just wash my face and just re-apply everything. I re-foundationed my face, re-applied my light pink eye shadow and my beloved clear mascara was put back on. I brushed my hair out (and brushed my teeth), gave myself a once-over in the mirror and then ran down stairs to meet my Superman.

Fabian stood in the foyer, watching me trot down the squared stair case with that cute smile of his. He was wearing a light blue button down (un-buttoned, with a white undershirt) and dark blue jeans.

"Hi" I smiled

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yep" I smiled

"Let's go!" he took my hand and lead my out the door

A cab waited outside and we walked closer to it.

"Wait!" he stopped

"What?" I asked

"Turn around" I did as told then, a black piece of fabric (a blindfold) went over my eyes

"Okay" he said

"I can't see" I pointed out

"Yeah" he laughed "That would be the point of a blindfold" he chuckled

He put his hands on my shoulders and lead me forward and into what I assumed was a car because we started to rumble. Have you ever noticed that things go by very slowly when you have a blindfold on? Because, they do. It felt like I was in that car for hours! Which, now that I think about it, I might have been. Then, the car stopped. I hear the sound a of a door open and I felt Fabian get up from next to me. The door on my side soon opened and he, I guess it was Fabian, helped me out.

I got out of the car and stood for a couple minutes, maybe Fabian was paying the cabbie, then I I heard the cab pull away and Fabian whispered to me;

"You can take the blind fold off"

I un-knotted the blind fold with ease (okay, maybe I had a little help) and opened my eyes. We were in a garden. There was a white tent, that looked like it was made of bed sheets, only around ten feet away. There were blankets on the bottom and two wood polls held the tent up. There were pillows and a copper pot boiling over a self-generated stove inside of the hide-a-way. I took a few steps closer until I stopped three feet away from the tent's draped entrance.

"Oh my god" I whispered to myself

"You like it?" he asked

"Who wouldn't?" I smiled

"Joy" he frowned

He just saying her name made me jealous

"You were together?" I choked

"Only for a week or two, she talked me into going on a date with her and I didn't want to be rude so I said yes. I only thought of her as a friend, nothing more, but I went anyway. We had an alright time and we went on a few more dates but then, I thought I would surprise her buying doing something kind of like this but, I took her camping in a regular tent. She threw a huge fit how she deserved 'more than sleeping on dirt' and that's when I realized, Joy was a friend. I couldn't picture walking through parks and picnics on beach blankets under trees because, I didn't like her. I broke up with her a day or two after that. But, down even think about her right now, I want to be here. With you" he smiled

"Okay, that might have been one of the sweetest things I had ever heard!" I smiled back

I reached and gave him a hug. Not a 'pitiful, I'm sorry to hear that hug' but more of like a 'I don't know how I was lucky enough to find you' hug

"You want to go inside?" he asked when he let go "It's getting kind a of cold out, it's probably going to rain" he shivered

"I'd love to" I smiled even more

We crawled into the ten foot long tent and tied the door up when we were both snug inside. We both sat on a blanket and were surrounded by pillows and the small pot boiling which I still was not sure for. Fabian reached for his book bag that was sitting next to him and he pulled out his laptop. Then he grabbed a paper disc case with the movie 'Mamma Mia' inside from his bag. He opened the computer and fiddled with it for a couple minutes, put the DVD in and he started to wait for it to load.

"How do you know I love Mamma Mia?" I asked

"Because, you told me a couple months ago" he smiled

"But that was last semester, how did you remember?" I asked

"Nina, I have loved you from that day you were pulling leaves out of my hair, I'm for sure going to remember your second favorite movie" he laughed

"What's my favorite movie then?" I asked

"Easy, 'The Muppets Take Manhattan', which the video store was out of, sorry" he smirked

"Okay, what's my favorite… ice cream flavor?" I asked

"Chunky Monkey" he answered flawlessly

"Favorite TV show?" I asked

"Old 'I Love Lucy' re-runs and 'All That' re-runs, it's a tie because you can't decide If you like Amanda Byes yet" he chuckled

"Okay, last one, what's my favorite food?" I asked

"Nina dear that would be your grandmother's linguini and pesto. Which, I happened to call your gran and she was able to give me the recipe and the water is boiling as we speak" he smiled

"You are too good" I laughed

"Here, let's watch the movie" he scooted next to and I put my head on his shoulder. He propped the computer up on some cochins and hit 'play'.

It felt good to be here, with him. It just felt, right, like I was supposed to be there. I knew at that moment, for sure, not a doubt in my mind, I was head over heels in love with Fabian Rutter.

**This is the LAST chapter to turn in entries for the 'Nina's Song Contest'! Please, do NOT enter Enchanted, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, Our Song, Teenage Dream, Bam, You Belong with Me, Nothing In This World or Change. These songs are already in the running! Please let me know ANY thoughts on how I could make this story better in your reviews! THANK YOU~ Grace**


End file.
